I'll Wait
by GeneticallyWrong
Summary: This stranger always kept on visting him, but Matthew wasn't disturbed. He prefered to die seeing this happy grin rather than dying all alone. [Eventual PruCan ]


_**Mah warnings : Everything can happen just sayin'**_

 _ **Ship : PruCan**_

 _ **Leave a lil review if you liked it~**_

 _ **~x~x~x~ I'll Wait ~x~x~x~**_

 _Roses are red, violets are blue._

 _Wake up darling._

 _The sun is shining for you._

What would you do if the doctor told you that you're sick, but they have yet to find your illness ? Even worse, what if, when they finally find what you're suffering from is deadly, and that it's too late now to heal you ?..

The light of the sun's ray outside was reflecting on the white wall of Matthew's personal room, like if it was trying to give him hope even if there wasn't any of it anymore. The blond Canadian have been stuck in this hospital for over a month, but it wasn't until a week ago that they found out he was dying.

Matthew didn't know when he was going to die. He didn't want to know it. His family does, which somehow, drifted them away, like if seeing their youngest slowly joining another world was too much to take. The ill boy wouldn't know if he preferred that way or not. He wasn't facing any pity or sad face anymore and yet, like a side effect, he was just getting lonely.

"Good morning Matthew." His personal nurse said, coming inside his room.

The Canadian smiled brightly, looking back at her. It was the only moments he liked in a day. It was way better than feeling all lonely, waiting for death to take him. Then... This weird boy came in as well, changing Matthew's facial expression into confusion.

"Ah! This is Gilbert, he's making a school project and needed to see nurses reality."

"Hey !" The albino boy smiled awkwardly.

Just by his way of acting, Matthew knew that the other was probably cheerful a lot outside of the hospital. Yet, seeing someone slowly dying could be extremely... Delicate somehow ? You won't feel that much happy. He decided that his very own mission for the day was going to make the other's comfortable around him.

"H-Hello !" He stuttered as he haven't use his voice in so long. "I guess it's useless to say my name once again... But it's nice to meet you..." He ended up with a whisper and smiled a little more when he noticed the other was slowly relaxing.

"So Gilbert-" and the nurse started a monologue on what she was doing with Matthew : What kind of medicine she use as the boy wasn't going to chemotherapy, why it was important, his illness and everything that was going with it. She literally about the poor boy that was listening to him.

He sighed, feeling like a ghost once again, and looked through the window, raising up into a sit position on his bed. Before the two visitors left, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, see you tomorrow ?" Gilbert smiled.

"Yea, see you tomorrow. I'll wait." Matthew nodded, a little surprised.

 _ **~x~x~x~ I'll Wait ~x~x~x~**_

 _Roses are red, violets are blue._  
 _Nothing makes me more happy._  
 _Than being with you._

Just as he promised the weird albino was back in his room the next day. In all honesty, Matthew thought he was going to walk away to never come back. After all, who would lose their time with someone dying that never seen outside since a couple of month.

"You're back !" He cooed happily.

"Wow you really do like visitors don't you ?" He chuckled back.

"O-Oh sorry if it seemed rude... I don't get to talk to too many people anymore..." He whispered, feeling suddenly guilty.

Gilbert tilted his head, wondering why the ill boy was even apologizing for. Wasn't it okay to be happy because one was going to make him feel less lonely ?

"So... Why don't you tell me a little about yourself ?.."

"I don't really know what to say..." Matthew muttered blushing a little. Talking about himself was too, something he hasn't done in a long while.

"Well, family, interest, funny facts, anything that can spark up a conversation ! Here, let me start :.."

Soon enough, they learnt a lot about each other.

Matthew learnt that Gilbert was a 21 years old German (He claimed he was Prussian... But...) man that was attempting to become a nurse and that's why he was doing a project on a nurse's life. He also learnt about his interests, such as football, birds and pranking people. He also had a little brother that looked like a wall to his eyes.

On the other side, Gilbert learnt that Matthew was 19 years old even if he looked a bit younger. He has interest for ice hockey, reading and long walk outside. He also learnt about his twin, that looked like the complete opposite of the blonde ill man.

When their conversation paused, Matthew raised up on his bed once again to look outside. Today was different than yesterday. It was raining... How funny, he almost forgot how rain sounded like... He slowly shook his head and looked back at Gilbert.

"I hope you've being your umbrella..."

"No why- How you must be kidding me !"

The Canadian giggled at the sudden outburst of the German. He then get down of his bed, not going to far from the machines he was stuck with and looked under his bed, getting out a umbrella.

"There, it's Alfred's, but you'll need it more than he does."

"Thank you. See you soon Birdie ?"

Matthew looked at him, confused by the nickname then nodded happily.

"See you soon. I'll wait."

 ** _~x~x~x~ I'll Wait ~x~x~x~_**

 _Roses are red, violets are blue._

 _I can't seem to understand._

 _Why does everything seems brighter with you ?_

He closed his eyes and giggled "Tell me, why do you keep visiting me even if you know I'll die ?"

"Don't say things like that !"

It has been a month and Gilbert would visit Matthew every day. Well... As long as school was over. It was often around dinner's time. It wasn't disturbing the ill boy though, he still loved his visit. Yet, as the time flew by, Matthew gained more wires attached to him as long as a mask that was helping him to breath from time to time.

"Okay okay I'm sorry..."

"And stop apologizing !" Gilbert rolled his eyes and laughed a little. He then started on telling the blond about his day, how homework were becoming difficult, how awesome his bird and his friends were. Matthew loved every accented words coming from the German. It was making him dream as what his life would look like if he was outside.

"Hey, wanna do something awesome ?!"

"Sure..?" Matthew tilted his head, taken aback by surprise.

The albino disappeared from the room a moment, then came back with a wheelchair.

"Up! Up! Don't worry about the wires and the oxygen mask, we can go without them !" He smiled. God, je would have loved to say 'being away from those machines won't kill you right away!' But that would have just been rude and cruel.

He helped Matthew to removed everything that was attached to him and helped him to walk to the wheelchair, the boy being far too weak to walk on his own. Then, he searched through Matthew's thing to find a old greenish hoodie there.

"I think you should wear it !"

"This ? But it has been... Such a long time..." He whispered back even though he agreed to put it back on.

They left the room together to meet an empty hallway. Just like 10 years old child, Gilbert started to run forward with the wheelchair, making car noises meanwhile Matthew would be laughing to tears. It was different from being stuck in a white room. The nurses they would encounter wouldn't even stop them.

It has been a while since they have seen their sick patient like that.

Using the elevator, they got back to the usual reception, before pushing the front doors under the blinding light of the sun. Matthew had to wink his eyes many time before getting used to the light... And to realize he was outside. It was quite cold, just like any November would be in the country they lived in.

They were in the parking lot of the hospital, but just seeing the different buildings, the cars and the sky for real was making Matthew tears up.

"We should get away of the doors I don't think the hospital hospital will- Birdie are you crying ?!" Gilbert asked in hurry, wondering if he had done something wrong.

"I..." A sheepish grin made it's way to Matthew's face. "I'm just happy, sorry for worrying you." He dried his eyes with the back of his sleeve. Just being outside, having his hoodie on and with his best friend was the best feeling ever. He felt normal.

They spent some minutes together outside before going back inside. As magic as a parking lot could look, it was still freezing outside.

"I'll get you back to your room then I will have to leave... but I'll come back tomorrow ! Okay ?" Gilbert smiled.

"Okay! I'll wait."

 ** _~x~x~x~ I'll Wait ~x~x~x~_**

 _Roses are red, violets are blue._

 _I'm slowly leaving this world._

 _Can I bring you too ?_

In one single night, everything changed. When Gilbert came back to visit Matthew, the poor boy was paler than a ghost, his eyes had black bags underneath them. His heart was weak and everything about him was screaming 'sick.' He was about to leave Matthew rest, as when he came in the room he was asleep, but a little voice called his name as soon as he reached the doorframe.

"G-G-Gil."

How weak his name sounded was making the German sick as he slowly turned to meet the clouded violet eyes of the Canadian.

"Hey Birdie..."

"Y-Y-You're s-scared of me t-too ?" He just seemed so sad.

"No! Not at all !" Gilbert faked a grin, walking up to him. "I just wanted to let you rest. Everyone know how much you need your beauty rest."

Matthew rolled his eyes and giggled, totally believing Gilbert's false happiness. He preferred that over fear or sadness or even anger.

"Y-Y-You need b-beauty rest t-too ! D-D-Don't blame me !" He violently coughed, but still smiled.

"Touché."

"I-I-I wan-n-na know."

On that Gilbert started to do like usual, talking about his life. Yet, as further as he got, he found out never really asked to Matthew how his own life used to be. This question was rather burning him, and Matthew saw that right away somehow.

"I-I-It was fun. I-I-I mean, my b-brother always been by my side and w-we would j-just do sports together. I-I-I had friends too, I-I loved to do p-pranks with them. I-I-I had wonderful parents, n-nice grades. I-I-I still have them, but I-I feel like they doesn't h-have me a-anymore..." He sighed.

He looked over at the window. He wasn't able to raise up in a sit position anymore.

"H-How is it outside ?"

Gilbert turned his head and made his way up to the window. He softly smiled.

"It's snowing."

"C-C-Cool ! H-Hockey season is c-coming." Matthew smiled brightly.

"All you can think about is hockey don't you ?" Gilbert rolled his eyes.

After a moment of silence, just staring at each other, Matthew spoke up once again.

"I-I-I'm tired." He yawned, closing his eyes a little.

"I'll let you rest then."

"N-N-No ! P-please stay..."

Gilbert nodded and sat down in the leather chair next to the bed. When Matthew started to snore softly, Gilbert caught himself crying. He thought at first that even if he kept visiting the boy, he would get attached to him. After all, he already seen someone else die like that ?

He was such a fool.

Then, when the nurse came to get him as the visiting hours were over for him and that Matthew's family finally decided to show up and didn't want any intruders, Gilbert pressed his forehead on his 'friend's'.

"I love you." He whispered.

Matthew fluttered his eyes open.

"I-I-I love you too... P-Please come back tomorrow, I-I'll wait."

 _ **~x~x~x~ I'll Wait ~x~x~x~**_

 _Roses are red, violets are blue._

 _I love you._

 _I'll be waiting for you._

The light of the sun's ray outside was reflecting on the white walls of the hospital room. The fresh fallen snow of yesterday was just a memory as it melted under such a warm temperature.

Gilbert was standing in the middle of this empty room, a room that used to be filled with laughter and good stories. He had in his hand a bouquet of flowers and in his arms a fluffy stuffed polar bear. He put both of it on the bed.

"You deserve them more than I do." He whispered.

He could almost hear him, with a mocked tone "Gil, you're just acting cheesy."

Matthew didn't die because of his illness, his heart stopped before it could do the job. Of course, the Canadian's family not knowing Gilbert, didn't let him know where and when the funeral would be held. Otherwise, The albino would have gone there in a heartbeat.

For now, he had to make his own goodbyes alone, in a sick empty hospital room. He knew he had to continue his life after that, Matthew wouldn't have agree on him losing his time on weeping and sobbing.

"You're coming ? If you want to get to the airport with me you should hurry." His little brother wasn't heartless, but Gilbert has been standing in the room for a long while by now...

"I'm coming."

Ludwig nodded, and left, soon followed by Gilbert.

"I'll come back Birdie, I promise."

"Don't forget me, I'll wait !~"


End file.
